A mobile apparatus may create multimedia data using, for example, camera and voice recording means for producing still images and/or streaming voice or video data.
The mobile apparatus may also have some connectivity means for connecting the device to a network or to another device for uploading the captured images from the storage media of the camera to another storage media.
Services exist in networks, e.g. in the internet, for managing data, e.g. multimedia data, received from mobile apparatuses. The services are typically accessed via a web browser or using a client application made specifically for the purpose of accessing the service. The services may provide multimedia data for users based on certain criteria for the multimedia data.
Mobile apparatuses are also connectable to devices such as cameras using a wired or wireless data communication means. The wired data communication means may be e.g. a USB (Universal Serial Bus) connection. The wireless data communication means may utilize e.g. a Bluetooth™ or a wireless LAN connection between the apparatus and the camera.
Because the service system provides different kinds of multimedia data for users from users, the users need to be provided an authenticity level of multimedia data. Such authenticity level would provide enhanced security and reliability for the multimedia data provided by the system. A solution for defining an authenticity level for the captured multimedia data is needed. Such authenticity level should improve the accuracy and reliability of the multimedia captured by a certain multimedia device for a certain task and should enhance the availability and options of the captured multimedia for potential buyers.